1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device including a touch screen panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a touch screen panel Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode (AMOLED) display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, touch screen panel display devices have been applied to mobile terminals to decrease the weight and thickness of the mobile terminal and to increase a display area thereof Among various touch screen panel display devices, a touch screen panel AMOLED display device that uses an AMOLED having a high optical characteristic is used most frequently.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a touch screen panel AMOLED display device according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the touch screen panel AMOLED display device 100 includes an AMOLED 110 and a window 120. The AMOLED 110 includes a Low Temperature Polycrystalline Silicon (LTPS) glass 111, an encap glass 112 for sealing the top of the LTPS glass 111, and a protective film 115 formed on the bottom of the LTPS glass 111. A sponge 116 is disposed on the bottom of the protective film 115, and an AMOLED Flexible Printed Circuit Board (FPCB) 113 is attached on the bottom of sponge 116 by an adhesive tape 117. An AMOLED driver Integrated Circuit (IC) 114 is disposed at an edge of the top of the LTPS glass 111. An electronic component 119 is mounted on a surface of the AMOLED FPCB 113 opposite to the surface on which the sponge 116 is attached, and a bracket 140 is disposed at a surface of the AMOLED FPCB 113 opposite to the surface on which the sponge 116 is attached.
A touch screen sensor pattern 130 is formed on the top of the encap glass 112, and a touch screen FPCB 131 on which a touch screen IC 132 is attached at an edge of the top of the encap glass 112. A polarizing plate 123 is formed on the top of the touch screen sensor pattern 130, and a resin layer 121 is formed between the polarizing plate and the window 120.
The LTPS glass 111 and the encap glass 112 that constitute the AMOLED 110 of the touch screen panel AMOLED display device 100 are glass substrates each having a thickness equal to or greater than 0.3 T. Accordingly, the thickness h1 between the bottom of the adhesive tape 117 and the top of the polarizing plate 123 is at least 1.2 T, and the thickness h2 between the bottom of the resin layer 121 and the top of the window 120 is at least 0.95 T. Therefore, a decrease of the thickness of the touch screen panel AMOLED display device 100 is limited. Also, there are problems in that the AMOLED 110 may be damaged due to an external shock and that the AMOLED driver IC 114 mounted on the LTPS glass 111 may be separated from the LTPS glass 111.